One Piece: The Eternity Pirates
by CorGryphonFeather
Summary: When a scientist accidentally kills her teammates during an experiment, the Marines accuse her for murdering and they want her dead. Now she wants to be a pirate and take revenge from them. Can she do that? Not accepting OC's as of now.
1. OC Form

**Hey guys! I'm back with yet another new story! I'll update my other One Piece fic so don't worry! Me and Barry are working on it. But this idea was wandering in my mind for a little bit and I thought I should write it and see the outcome of it...Stupid, I know.**

**It's another OC story of mine in which I'm accepting OC's as usually! ^_^**

**Author: Corii**

**Rated: T for swearing, blood and well, anything that is not suitable for children..**

**Genre: Adventure, Humor.**

**WARNING(s): This story contains some spoilers! Also it contains OC's so if you hate them, hit the back button. I warned ya! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or any of its characters! I only own my OC's.**

_**Rules:**_

**1- Send your character via PM and title it (One Piece: character's name) **

**2- No overpowered characters, no cannibal characters and no Haki user characters.**

**3- Everything must be written in detail. **

**4- No Devil Fruits that can copy other Devil Fruits. Create your unique Devil Fruit!**

**5- If you read the rules, put (Come to the dark side, we have cookies) in the form.**

_**OC Form:**_

******Name:**

******Nickname(s):**

******Epithet: (Like Black Leg Sanji or Pirate Hunter Zoro, etc..)**

******Age: (18+)**

******Bounty(Yes or no, no if they're new, yes put how much, but you can't ********have and extreme amount like Luffy unless they've been in it for a long time):**

******Gender:**

******Affiliation: (Eternity Pirates, anything else, ask me first)**

******Sexuality: (I don't discriminate.)**

******Position: (Position on the crew)**

******Race:**

******Devil Fruit/Weapon: (Note, I'll only be accepting so many Devil Fruit users, one to three. Weapons are optional.)**

******Devil Fruit abilities (what does it do?):**

******Devil Fruit Weaknesses:**

******Attacks (Min. 0, Max. 20):**

******Physical Appearance: (Height, weight, hair, eyes, scars, anything really.)**

******Clothing: (What they wear every day)**

******Hometown/ Island:**

******History: (Descriptive!)**

******Family: (If your character doesn't have a family, if you do not know about it, or if you want to introduce the family member later on please say so.)**

******Personality: (At least a Paragraph. Include positive traits, fears, habits, and whatever else you can think about.)**

******How do they act towards friends?: **

******How do they act towards other Pirates not in their crew?:**

******How do they act towards Marines?:**

******What do they think about Evelyn?:**

******Likes:**

******Dislikes:**

******Fears:**

******Hobbies:**

******Hidden Talents:**

******Catch Phrase:**

******Goals (Or Dreams):**

******Other: (Anything I forgot to add)**

* * *

******Name: **Evelyn Tsugare

******Nickname(s): **Eve

******Epithet: **Mad Scientist Evelyn

******Age: **19

******Bounty: **40,000,000 beri

******Gender: **Female

******Affiliation: **Eternity Pirates. Her former affiliation was being a Marine Scientist.

******Sexuality: **Straight

******Position: **Captain and the Crew's scientist.

******Race:** Human

******Devil Fruit/Weapon: **Onsei Onsei no Mi (Sound Sound Fruit)

******Devil Fruit abilities: **The main power of this fruit is that Evelyn can control and manipulate sounds around her. The range of sound the user can control depends on the user's power. The stronger the user, the wider the range's diameter. At first, the user will realize that he/she can change his/her own voice into the voice of someone he/she knows. As it develops, the user can also hear the sound of wind blowing at the radius of 100 meters from his position. As the user getting to know the "color" of the sounds around him/her better, the user can even feel and control those sounds. The user can even make certain people listen to any sounds within the radius as long as the user can find the source of those sounds within range. As a weapon in battle, the user can change its frequency, color, and power of the sound and can create a huge amount of distraction and destruction into the enemy's brain. As the power grows, the user can also create a defensive vibration energy wall that can protect the user's body from normal attacks. The power of this devil fruit itself is very unique and powerful as long as the user can be smart in using it. The user of this fruit also has the ability to adjust his hearing according to the sound he/she hears or produce.

******Devil Fruit Weaknesses: **Similar to other devil fruit users, the user is cursed by the sea. Also the user can only use his power within some range and also weak to a sudden powerful sound such as an exploding bombs' because of the user's sensitive hearing at the normal condition (the user cannot adjust his/her hearing in an instant such as when a bomb is actually exploding). Weak to powerful attacks that can break the defensive wall such as laser cannons.

**Physical Appearance: **She's tall, about 5'9". She has black wavy hair which reaches her waist. Dark green eyes with a I-don't-care tint in it. She's a little on the pale side. She has a tattoo on the back of her left hand which is a big (E) in black. On her back she has a tattoo which is the Marine Symbol making anyone who sees it believe she's from the Marines (Which she sometimes use it as an advantage).. She has two gold earrings in her left ear and one gold earring in her right ear.

**Clothing:** She wears a green colored shirt with the sleeves rolled to her elbows, blue slim jeans and brown boots. She wears three gold bracelets on both of her arms. She wears a brown belt which holds surgical knives and scissors. She has a pair of green goggles which are hanged loosely around her neck.

**Hometown/ Island: **She's from South Blue. She doesn't remember the name of the island.

******Personality:** Evelyn is an extremely laid-back character, who is nearly always seen smiling lazily. The only times she is shown not smiling was when she is incredibly shocked, explaining something to other people, frowning in deep thought, or deeply embarrassed. She also has a more reckless attitude when faced against other pirates. However, she hates being ordered around, she will listen to someone if they were her friends. She is, however, capable of knowing when she and her crewmates are in a pinch. She speaks in a politely sarcastic manner. She appears to be honorable enough to refuse taking credit that is due to others. When she is provoked she gets angry and torture people to satisfy her sadistic self.

******Fears: **She fears that her friends will abandon her. She has a fear of loud sudden noises due to her sensitive hearing. She also fears when she's in a closed space. (Claustrophobia)

******Hobbies:** Reading books, studying about animals and nature.

******Hidden Talents:** Good pharmacist skills? Though she's not one but she knows the chemical reactions and such.

******Goals (Or Dreams):** Her main goal is to become a famous scientist. Her other goal is to destroy a large number of Marine Bases.

**Other: **She always adds (-sy) after saying someone's name for the first time or for people she met but doesn't care about their life and such.

* * *

******Okay, send your characters! I'm waiting! -Grins- Be creative while making them! **

******Maa' Assalama! (Good bye in Arabic! xD)**


	2. Wanted

**Yay! I'm back with the first chapter! I've received awesome OC's! And I'm still accepting so send yer characters! **

**Read and Enjoy! And leave a review! **

* * *

A young woman sat on a cliff of a high hill looking at the village below. She wore a green colored shirt, blue slim jeans and brown boots, three gold bracelets on both of her wrists. She also wore a brown belt which holds surgical knives and scissors. She has a pair of green goggles which are hanged loosely around her neck. On top of that she wore a white lab coat.

Evelyn had a smile on her face as she looked down at the village that was once her home. She ran away before the people demanded her head on a platter, and now she found herself at another village. Hopefully this village didn't know of her bounty.

She stood up, straightening her shirt and lab coat before heading towards the village.

On her way, Evelyn saw a crowd of people watching something with amusement clearly shown on their faces. She quirked an eyebrow before deciding to see what was so amusing.

She saw a man with an open purple vest that stopped just below his ribs with a white tattered sash around his chest and slightly baggy purple pants with the ankles tapped off. He also wore purple jester shoes with tiny silver bells on the tips. The most weirdest thing was a white featureless mask he wore with black circles where the eyes should have been. Evelyn admitted to herself that that was a little creepy.

She saw a man approach the Jester but the Jester didn't do anything. He simply handed him a knife and pointed at his chest. As if saying 'Come and stab me.'

Evelyn's eyes widened as the other man took the knife and raised it slightly above his head. He looked at the masked man and he nodded. The other man closed his eyes as he brought the knife down. Everyone watched with bewilderment as the knife didn't slice, cut or even scratch the masked man.

An uproar soon erupted and people clapped loudly while the Jester bowed to them. A small ferret appeared before the people with a hat. Some people laughed at how cute that was and dropped a few coins into the hat.

Evelyn was about to drop some coins into the hat but something caught her eyes.

Why were some Marine Officers there?!

She tried to walk away quickly without rising anyone's suspicion before running into a more secluded area away from the people and the Marines.

Evelyn straightened her coat and her green shirt before walking casually to no where in particular. As she walked she heard some footsteps then a shiver went down her spine. Maybe she was over reacting?

She stopped, hearing nothing except the sound of breathing. Wait, breathing?

She listened carefully for anymore sounds and the sound of footsteps were a bit loud now. Just as the footsteps neared hear she picked up the sound of the air shifting and quickly she reached back and caught the wrist of a much larger male who was sneering down at her, behind him were five other large men.

"Yeah, that's her all right!" One of them said excitedly.

"That forty mil is going to be ours!" Another said with a grin spread across his face.

"Aw… More of you guys…" She sighed and chuckled quietly. Letting go of the man's hand she started to back away but her five followers closed and began to encircle her.

She raised one hand and placed her thumb and middle finger together. Her eyes began to glow, "Sound," She snapped her fingers and the middle man was suddenly through back, "Burst."

Before the four knew what happened, two more were tossed back but that was when they became wise to her doings and ran around her.

Two large hands reached from behind and grabbed her wrists and she felt the tip of something sharp pressed against her back.

"That will be enough of that," one of them stated.

"…Sound: Bleed," She inhaled and pursed her lips, emitting a high-pitched whistle that caused the men's eyes to widen and they let out strangled cries, stumbling back away from the girl, blood running from their ears. The knife wielder dropped his weapon, using his hands to hold his ears.

Evelyn stopped her whistling and turned around to look at them with a bored and slightly pleading expression.

"Are we done yet?" Even without waiting for a response, she started to walk away from it all. She turned to look at the road in front of her just in time to narrowly dodge being struck in the face, a finger grazing her cheek.

"Darn…" She murmured. She quickly raised one of her arms to block a wide swinging punch. The force of the hit was great enough to cause her to stumble, unfortunately in to another of her attackers who pushed her back to the center of it all.

"Hold and I'll tie her up!" One of them exclaimed.

"Can ya say that a bit louder?" One asked, being one of the two with bleeding ears.

"What?" The other shouted.

"Tie. Her. Up. You. Stupid. Wankers!" One said slowly, making wild signs that meant absolutely nothing but the two understood for the most part as they advanced on Evelyn.

"Sound: Bleed!" She inhaled deeply and began to whistle. Three of the five men stumbled back, clutching their ears tightly due to the high pitched noise but the other two were unaffected and one, remembering the last time, balled his hand in to a fist and punched her squarely on her shoulder blade, causing her to yelp in pain.

"Ow!" Evelyn cried. She quickly reached in to her coat and lashed out behind her towards the man that had struck her. He cried out in pain and stumbled back, he clutched at his wound and looked down to see a steel scalpel protruding from his stomach, red spreading out from the wound and running down his shirt.

"You bitch!"

"You hit me first!" Evelyn countered. With her attention on her stabbing victim, she never noticed one of the other men pulled a knife out of his jacket. He raised it high above his head and as it came down, she turned her head…

**Clang**

Steel struck steel and a portion of the sharp blade clattered to the ground. Evelyn stared bewildered at the tall man looming over her, partly due to the fact it wasn't one of her attackers. A knowing smiled spread across her face and she poked his chest,

"Hey, street performer guy…" She stated calmly.

It was indeed the masked street performer. He stood between her and the knife wielding attacker, who, along with the others, were shocked by his arrival.

The performer reached in to his vest and pulled out a notepad and Evelyn blinked, staring at the words on the page.

'You saw me perform?'

Evelyn nodded, "Yeah."

The performer held up his arm and a small ferret scurried on to his hand from his shoulder. It took the top-hat from its head and held it out to Evelyn. The performer turned the page…

'No free shows.'

Evelyn faltered, a huge sweat drop over her head while those who saw the paper face-faulted. Evelyn chuckled sheepishly, reaching in to her lab coat and pulled out a few coins which she dropped in to the hat before petting the ferret's head.

"You have a name?" She asked. The performer moved to turn one of the pages but the notepad was slapped from his grasp and punch connected solidly with his masked face.

"Get'em!" the same man exclaimed. The little ferret jumped away and scurried away from the fight. The performer grasped the man's wrist and twisted sharply causing him to yelp in pain. His leg shot up in a near perfect vertical split and his heel made contact with his attacker's chin.

The performer flicked the man's forehead and knocked him on to his butt.

Evelyn jumped away from those behind her and got a look at the Performer's back. There was a tear in his clothes, but no wound. She was sure the knife had struck him…

"Hah!"

Evelyn looked over her shoulder to see two of the men lung at the performer with knives. Her eyes widened in wonder seeing the knives make contact, the same sound of steel striking steel reached ears and the blades snapped in two.

"Cool…" She murmured.

The Performer grabbed their heads and bashed them together. He tossed them aside the next second.

"Grah!"

Evelyn watched as the Performer was whirled around by the last man who brought his knife down in a downward thrust, aiming for his chest. It made contact and that was it, it stayed there as if it were against a solid surface.

A small trickle of blood ran down from where the point made contact with the Performer's skin. He merely held his head down, supposedly looking at the knife behind his eyeless mask.

"W-w-w-what… the hell…" the man looked up with wide frightened eyes, "are you?!" The Performer didn't answer and instead reached up and grasped the man's nose between his fingers. With a fast, sharp pull and twist there was a sickening crack followed by a cry of pain.

The man dropped his knife and fell to his knees clutching his bleeding and broken nose.

Evelyn casually walked up to the Performer and looked him up and down, circled around him and stopped in front of him once more. She smiled.

"You're interesting…" She stated, "What's your name?" She seemed unfazed by what had just occurred. There was silence between the two of them…

The ferret perched on the performer's shoulder and that was a short pause before a loud rumbling and a fainter rumbling broke that silence. The performer and his ferret placed their hands over their stomachs, "I'm hungry…" He stated in a gruff, deep voice.

Evelyn sweatdropped, "If I feed you, will you tell me your name?"

The performer nodded.

* * *

Evelyn and the Performer were walking in search of a place to eat at in a town which was apparently called Mazetown. What a name.

What confused them the most was that the people were either running away from something or hiding from something. Evelyn saw some women hurrying with their children and decided to ask them what was wrong.

"The Bloody Cat," one of them answered before leaving Evelyn and the masked man confused even more.

They asked several more people but they got the same answer. The Bloody Cat.

Evelyn sighed in defeat and turned around to walk in the opposite direction but she stopped suddenly as she heard a some sort of commotion from behind. The masked man pointed over her shoulder so she turned around and noticed that the people were running away from a bar.

"A bar?" Evelyn quirked an eyebrow then she shrugged her shoulders before making her way towards the bar, the Performer following her.

Once she opened the door, a large number of people came running out, making Evelyn stumble a little as she lost her balance. The masked Performer helped her on her feet.

"Thanks," she said, a blush making its way on her face before shaking her head and taking a peek inside the bar. On the ground was a male lying, holding his stomach which was bleeding furiously. Evelyn's eyes widened and she quickly made her way towards the injured man. She wasn't a doctor but she knew how stop the bleeding.

As Evelyn worked on treating the man, the Performer seemed to take an offensive stance which caught Evelyn's attention. She looked up to see a panting woman behind the bar.

Evelyn stood up as she finished wrapping the man's stomach with a piece of cloth. She straightened her coat before looking at the woman, "Did you do that?"

The woman seemed to freeze a bit before nodding her head slowly, "It...It was an accident. I didn't mean to," the woman said.

Evelyn looked at the Performer beside her with a smile, "Don't worry, she's not a threat."

The masked man nodded. Evelyn looked at the injured man on the ground then she looked back at the woman, "That hit is so strong it can't be an accident," Evelyn started, her smile widened as the woman shook her frantically, "But I don't care." she said. Something clicked in Evelyn's mind. The injuries on the man were a some sort of piercing, everyone ran away from the bar.

"The Bloody Cat," she mumbled to herself, getting the attention of the masked man and the woman, "You are The Bloody Cat."

The woman's eyes widened before shaking her head, "I'm not violent as they say," she said, shaking her head in a no-way manner. As she did so, few needles came flying from her hands, nearly piercing Evelyn's face.

"I'm sorry!"

Evelyn just shrugged her shoulders, "I'm okay." she said before looking over her shoulders at the Performer who was playing with his ferret.

"My name is Evelyn, nice to meet you," Evelyn said as she looked back at the woman.

"Vynnie, likewise," The woman, Vynnie, said with a smile.

* * *

**I planned to finish and post this chapter yesterday but I got distracted...heh.**

**Also if you have a Twitter account follow me. You'll get to know me better and see how my everyday life is...Lol. ( Hagar_ElSaeed)**

**Review please.**


	3. The Deal

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait! I kinda had to rest so my wound would be healed. Now, I am back with the second chapter! **

**So read and enjoy! Don't forget ta review! Which reminds me, thanks Cloak192, Phantom Bullet, LunaticSavage, Oxenstierna D. Yuki-Rin, Death's General and king okami for your reviews! Love ya guys! **

**Also thanks to everyone who have sent an OC! If I didn't reply, please send your OC again. I had to clean my inbox and I accidentally deleted some messages I didn't want to delete.**

**Anyway, here's the chapter! As I said before, read, enjoy and review! It'll make me happy!**

* * *

There was a flash of lightning and booming thunder. Evelyn woke up and pulled her face out of a dirty puddle of water. Her head was pounding and everything seemed a little fuzzy. Pulling herself up off the ground she stumbled for a moment, either she was drunk, hungover, or really beaten up. Maybe it was a combination of the three even though that didn't really make any sense.

Shaking her dazed state off, Evelyn started to walk through the streets, her balance wasn't top notch but she'd be alright soon enough. She was trying to figure out how she'd gotten there only to remember seeing a masked man and a girl throwing needles.

A few more minutes and she was able to piece together that she'd kicked some ass and gotten some good food, though she didn't remember how she passed out in the middle of the street.

Something was up though, there was a storm going on so it was obvious some people would be indoors, but the whole town had transformed into a ghost town. Peering in through an occasional window, Evelyn could see some people cowering and fearing for their lives, she started wondering if she'd gone on some sort of rampage and scared the townsfolk. She shook her head as she discarded the idea.

"Hello? Anyone out here?" Evelyn called out for anybody but no avail. She just kept wandering around, she figured she'd run into somebody soon enough.

As the scientist's voice called out, she made her first mistake that night.

Stepping out from the shadows in black clothing from head to toe armed with flintlocks on their belts, two men approached Evelyn. Reaching out to grab her arms and help her into shelter, the two men were silent. Their faces plain and actions forceful, but not too violent. As they attempted to pull Evelyn into the shelter of a near by tavern, one removed his flintlock and shot the lock off.

Kicking the door open and dragging Evelyn in, the two men pushed her into one of the seats.

The other man raised his flintlock into the air as the first reloaded.

"Right, you all have 5 seconds to get out of here before we start shooting."

The tavern was caught up in a lock in that night but when these men had burst in, not only had fear shivered down their spines but also anger.

"And what if we don't?"

"5"

Getting to their feet, the patrons dashed for the door not wishing to stay and fight. Even though they understood this night demons were said to roam, they'd rather take their chances outside than in here.

"4"

"I ain't leaving"

"3"

The first man took aim on the bar tender.

"2"

"I told you, I'm not leaving."

"1"

Squeezing the trigger, the bullet flew, tearing through the bartender's neck, the two men quickly got to work. One closing the door and the other hid the bartender's body behind the bar.

"How long?"

"20 minutes."

"Won't be able to save him then."

"Too bad, he should have listened." Nodding, the two men started to re-load their weapons again then sat down in the seats opposite to Evelyn.

Evelyn was happy and she wasn't. She found people, actual people walking in the streets just like her, unfortunately they were armed and were trying to kidnap her. She could try to fight them off but she could easily get shot and killed, and that would be some serious bullshit right now.

Taking a deep breath and locking her fingers together, Evelyn leaned forward, looking at one man and then at the other, she smiled before asking, "So, what do you need me for?"

Reaching into his pockets, one of the men took out a packet of cigarettes whilst the other got to his feet and stepped behind the bar. Quickly picking up three glasses and pouring in a mixture of spirits to two of the glasses then looking at Evelyn the man at the bar asked, "What do you like to drink?"

Evelyn looked at the man at the bar before shrugging her shoulders.

"We won't hurt you, as a show of good faith, there's my gun. However if you attempt anything you will be the one who looks stupid so I wouldn't advise it. We'd like to ask you a few questions." one of them said, giving Evelyn his flintlock.

Evelyn waved a hand nonchalantly, "Yeah yeah, I won't try anything, go ahead and ask your questions."

Placing one of the cigarettes into his mouth, the man in front of Evelyn quickly lit it up and waited for the second to offer him his drink.

"I'm Reacher Cedar," the man in front of Evelyn said.

"And I'm Reaper Cedric," the man who had come from behind the bar said to Evelyn.

"We'd like to know your name and your reason for being here first of all." said Reacher Cedar as he exhaled and took a sip from his drink and placed it on the table.

Evelyn had the urge to reply in a smartass comment but she knew better than to do this at that current moment. She didn't know if she could trust them.

"Don't fret though, you're not in any trouble. You've just been noticed and brought to our attention." removing a picture from his pocket, Reaper Cedric placed a picture of a man.

Sliding it towards her, Reaper Cedric asked, "Is it correct in saying you've met this man?"

Evelyn looked at the picture intently before shaking her head, "No."

"You still didn't tell us your name," Reacher Cedar said before taking a swig from his drink.

Before she could stop herself, the words flew out of her mouth, "Evelyn."

Reacher Cedar and Reaper Cedric looked at Evelyn with wide eyes, "Mad Scientist Evelyn!"

Evelyn smiled before a chuckle escaped her lips, "Seems that you know me," she said.

"So you're a Scientist, that will work." Reaper said turning to Reacher who nodded as he exhaled.

"Yes, it'll work perfectly. So, scientist, how would you like to earn a large cash settlement for. . . what three days?" Reacher asked looking at Reaper who had started to calculate numbers in his head. Nodding, he agreed.

"Yes, three days. It should be giving out in three days time and by then we should be able to sweep in and take him out." Reaper said, before take a swig.

"Right you are then. Three days. So how about it, scientist? Three days work for. . . 30,000,000 beli? 10,000,000 a day?"

Evelyn's eyes widened. Okay, that was a lot.

"Not a bad deal, eh?" Reaper questioned, sipping from his drink.

"Let's say for a minute that you guys were serious. How do you have that kind of money? Who is this guy? And what do you want me to do?" Evelyn asked, leaning forward with a smile. These were all simple enough questions, of course Evelyn already knew she wouldn't be getting any simple answers. The time for those was long gone.

"Ms. Scientist, the job we would be asking of you is a simple one. We'd like to temporarily hire you. We have a vast amount of wealth equal to that of this island's King and will be more than happy to pay you off given that you do as your told. As for this man. He is the most wanted man on this island, Bali Baumerman . We need you arrest him. We could do it but someone is following us, probably an assassin. . ." Reaper said, taking out a cigarette. He placed it between his mouth before lighting it.

Evelyn shook her head, "As you can see, I'm wanted, therefor I can't arrest people." she said and got up on her feet, "Nice to meet you. Good bye." she said, before walking towards the tavern's door.

The sound of a gun reloading filled the room.

"Your friends are trapped. Bali Baumerman has them," Reacher said and smirked as Evelyn turned around.

"My friends?" she tilted her head before something clicked in her mind.

_Vynnie and the masked man!_

"Where is this Bali Baumerman? I don't guarantee arresting him though," she said, crossing her arms over her chest.

Reaper reached for his pockets and pulled out a paper, "He is living there." he said, pointing at a pub on the map, "The Golden Oyster, a bar for Pirates, Bounty Hunters, Mercenaries and even Marines." he said.

Evelyn looked at the map for a few seconds before nodding her head. She turned around without saying anything and got out of the tavern.

As she got out, she noticed how the wind was getting more furious each passing minute.

"It will be a long night," she murmured to herself before heading for the pub.

* * *

"Is it really okay to leave Evelyn by herself?" Vynnie asked the masked man in front of her. They had entered a bar not too far from the bar Vynnie worked in.

They didn't remember exactly how it happened. All they remember was that Evelyn was with them for a minute and the other she disappeared. Did she get lost?

The masked man just nodded his head and took out his notepad.

'She's strong. She will be able to defend herself.'

Vynnie blinked before smiling. "You are right. Though, I feel there's something not right."

The masked man was about to say something but closed his mouth as a plate of food was served to him while another plate was served to Vynnie.

Vynnie thanked the waiter before taking a bite out of her food. "What's your name?"

The Performer took out his notepad and turned one of the pages.

'Leon Lafoyette'

Vynnie nodded her head, "Nice to meet you, Leon." she said with a smile.

Leon turned a page.

'Likewise.'

The bar got silent as a hooded figure entered the bar. The marines inside looked at the figure with half-hearted glares, waiting for him or her to make a move. The hooded figure sat by themselves at a corner in an empty table. They raised their hand and one of the waiters walked to the table hesitantly.

"Yes? May I help you?" he asked, readying his pen and notepad.

"A shot of Whiskey, Vodka, and Rum. Make them three and hurry. I have an important meeting." the figure said with a gruff voice that sent shivers down the waiter's spine.

The waiter nodded his head and went to the bar to get the hooded man his order. The hooded man got out two papers, one that had a picture of a man on it and the other had a picture of Evelyn on it.

Vynnie noticed that. "A bounty hunter?" she said, her eyes widening. "Leon. I think we should get out of here." she said, standing up and was ready to leave the bar when the sound of gun reloading filled the tavern.

"No one leaves this place." the mystery man said as he pointed a gun at Vynnie. Vynnie reluctantly had to sit back down. The mystery man smiled though no one could see it. "I am in search for a guy called Bali Baumerman. Anyone knows where he is?"

Several people gasped. The bar keeper dropped a glass and the sound of glass crashing filled the room. The mystery man chuckled and grabbed a woman who was next to him, pointing the gun at her temple.

The woman whimpered and the marines immediately stood in a fighting stance.

"One move and she'll be dead." the marines immediately stopped. "Good, now where's Bali Baumerman?"

* * *

**Normally I will write longer than that...but...I am out of excuses. Sorry again for the late update and for the short chapter... **


End file.
